


"Break the Ice"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tucker thought the way he said his name was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever heard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Break the Ice"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["Break the Ice"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0e3GOd1iwhI) by Brittany Spears.)
> 
> I just wrote my first porn to a Brittany Spears song...I'm not entirely sure how to feel about this.

_'Lavernius'_

He said his name like it was a curse, molten hot, and burning. Tucker didn't even care how he knew his first name, didn't care how condescending he made it sound, didn't care that they were in the middle of an argument, because the way he made his name sound dirty without even trying was short circuiting his brain's ability to care. 

That didn't stop him from continuing their shouting match though. 

Even while they continued to argue, he filed away the way Wash's voice formed his name, the way it dripped from his tongue. Tucker didn't even know what the former Freelancer looked like, the other man's paranoia translating into him hardly ever taking off his armor, but Tucker thought the way he said his name was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever heard.

Later, when he was back in his bunk, when his hand was gliding down his stomach to fist his cock, he wondered what other ways Wash could say his name. Wondered if he could get the other man to growl it, to sigh it into his neck, to moan it, back arching and cum hitting his chest while Tucker jerked him off. 

As his fist moved faster he wondered how quickly he could shatter the other man's icy exterior, how long it would take to get him to be panting, sweat dripping down his brow as Tucker sucked hot, burning hickeys down his throat, lapping at the hollow of his collarbone before nipping his way down his chest, teasing the other man by going down his leg, kissing and biting his inner thigh. 

He wondered how long he could get away with teasing him, if Wash would grab at Tucker's dreads, leading him back to his dick. He wondered if the other man would be able to hold out to Tucker's teasing, waiting for him to get there on his own. 

Either way he'd be licking a stripe up the underside of the man's cock, tracing the vein there before settling his lips at the tip, sucking lightly because he couldn't help but tease him, waiting until the other man's breath hitched, satisfied that he could rattle the usually stoic man so much. 

He'd then sink his head down quickly, hand fisting what he couldn't get in his mouth. He'd hear a string of curses fly out Wash's mouth, look up to see his CO's mouth hanging open, his breath coming out in ragged puffs.

Tucker would attempt to smirk, realizing the motion would be lost with his mouth occupied, then bob his head down, alternating between harsh sucks and lazy swirls of his tongue, trying to see what worked and what didn't. 

He'd run an experimental drag of teeth down his shaft, lightly as to not hurt him, then feel a flash of pride when Wash cursed loudly, hands scrabbling at the wall behind him for purchase. 

He'd feel Wash tense when he'd run his tongue under the head, hear his breath pick up pace just as Tucker works his mouth faster, pumping his hand in time. 

Tucker would hear Wash curse, hear him warn him he was about to cum. Tucker would pull his mouth away, his hand continuing in his stead. He'd rise off his knees, kiss at the bruises littering the ex-freelancers neck before working his way upwards until he was hovering at his ear. He'd lick at the shell, feel the way the other man shuddered, before whispering, “Say my name.”

And he would, loudly, shouting it like curse as he'd cum across Tucker's fingers.

Tucker could feel the stickiness, was panting heavily, lying in his own bunk with the echoed shout of Wash's name on his lips.

And, as he rubbed the remainder of his fantasy away onto a discarded shirt, he wondered what other ways he could say Wash's name.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, tell me how it was please? If it was horrible, or boring, or awkward, or whatever. Never written porn before so it'd be nice to get some feedback...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
